


Holding Hands (Day 1)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cold Weather, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: It's a cold evening, so Ash and Eiji get warmth the one way they know how to in public.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 9





	Holding Hands (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy, short, and late a perfect combo

The day wasn't nearly as cold as it was that night. In fact, it was actually quite warm. Ash and Eiji had gone out for the day to a show. When they exited the theater, they were met with cold breezes. They didn't have any jackets on them, so they kept warm by holding hands. Eiji’s warm fingers met Ash’s cool ones, and together they walked hand in hand, basking in each other's loving warmth.


End file.
